


Loyalty

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: Alex's loyalty is to Yassen.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirius4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/gifts).



> Note: I do not own Alex Rider or any of its characters. This is a fill based on a prompt by Sirius4Life on the Discord server.

Mr. Blunt sat up and instantly felt the urge to lay back down again. He mentally assessed his injuries, noting which parts of his body hurt. Thankfully, none felt numb, although his ankle was probably broken. He managed to drag himself over so that he could lean against the wall. 

The director of MI6 surveyed the wreckage, the bodies covered with debris, and the agents who were just waking up, and he shook his head. No matter what advances in technology humans made, they were still vulnerable against nature. The earthquake had been unexpected and had occurred at the worst possible time. The compound they were in wasn't nearly as secure as Blunt would like, but this had been an emergency because...because...Blunt tried to remember what had happened...something...

Suddenly there were voices, not just pained groans, and movement that was entirely too free to be someone just getting to his feet. He looked over and saw Alex Rider shifting a table off of someone. Blunt couldn't hear all the words, but he could pick out "can" and "move?" And then Rider reached down to help the other person to his feet...and everything came back to Blunt. The string of suspicious deaths. Sending Alex Rider in. And finding out Yassen Gregorovich was alive. 

"Al-Alex!" Blunt called out sharply. What the devil was the boy doing? That was the man that killed Ian Rider, for goodness sake! Couldn't the boy see how much danger he was in? "Come here!" 

Alex turned to look at him, a rather irritated expression on his face. He raised a brow and waited, as if waiting for Blunt to continue. 

Blunt opened his mouth to repeat himself, but then he realized that Alex's expression wasn't one of confusion. Alex knew exactly why Blunt was calling to him...and the boy didn't seem to care. Instead, Blunt closed his mouth, swallowed, and then said in a tone that brooked no refusal. "People are injured. We need medical assistance." 

This at least seemed to trouble Alex as he surveyed the fallen bodies. He started toward one, but Gregorovich placed a hand on his shoulder, muttering something to Alex, the assassin's cold eyes never leaving Blunt's. 

Alex frowned and said something in reply. Then he called out to Blunt. "We'll put in a call on our way." He sounded apologetic, but he was already turning away. 

We...Alan Blunt sputtered at the implications and tried hauling himself to his feet, but his ankle gave out and the most he could manage was to get to his knees.. "Alex!" Blunt called out again. But by now the child and the assassin were already leaving. Gregorovich's arm was draped across Alex's shoulder. For support? To restrain the boy? Or was it protective? 

As they reached the door, Yassen turned and gave Blunt one final glance. While the two were far enough away to make discerning the man's expression difficult, Blunt thought that there was something of amusement in that gaze, maybe even smugness, and that the man's lips were curved into a slight smile. Then the two were gone, the bang of the door carrying a sense of finality.


End file.
